


Just a Kiss

by lildevilnico



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Teasing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildevilnico/pseuds/lildevilnico
Summary: Honoka and her girlfriend Tsubasa are in Shibuya to do some shopping. Things take an interesting turn after Tsubasa finds a particular outfit for Honoka to try on...





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Back with another f/f Love Live piece. This time, it's a popular Honoka ship, Honoka x Tsubasa. I've never actually been a big fan of either of these characters, but there's just something about them together that I really enjoy. There's not a ton of canon personality for Tsubasa to go on, but knowing at least how headstrong, blunt, and forward she can be, I managed to work something out for her that's hopefully not too unbelievable! This was a commissioned work, by the way. If you like my work at all, and would like to commission me, please read my profile bio for information.

“Wow, wow!! Huge!! This place is huge! Look at all the people!”  
  
Tsubasa sighed. “You've been here a million times, and you're still acting like that?” she said, shaking her head.  
  
“Yep! It still surprises me every time. There's nothing like Shibuya!” said a very excited Honoka.  
  
“I suppose that's true,” said Tsubasa, looking up at the towering 109 as the two girls walked. “Kind of an eyesore, though...why are we here again?”  
  
“You saaaid that you'd take me shopping! And there's no better place than Shibuya!”  
  
Another sigh from Tsubasa. “I'd argue that there are plenty of places better than Shibuya...ones that aren't so crowded, for example.”  
  
“Yeah yeah, whatever, but it's iconic! For idols like us, you really can't beat Shibuya. ”  
  
“What does that even mean? And I'm not even an idol anymore, you know.”  
  
It still pained Tsubasa a bit to say this. Being a school idol had meant everything to her for a large part of her life, and undoubtedly it gave her some of the best experiences she'll ever have. But after high school, Tsubasa knew that it was time to move on. A-RISE disbanded with no hard feelings between the girls. Moving on to different careers just felt...right, even if it was a little painful, too.  
  
Honoka could sense the momentary sorrow in Tsubasa's words. Over the past two years, she'd come to know her girlfriend better than her girlfriend knew herself.  
  
“Now now, don't say that!” Honoka said cheerfully, linking her arm around Tsubasa's and planting a kiss firmly on her cheek. “You'll always be my #1 super idol, Tsubasa- _chan._ ”  
  
“H-hey!” Tsubasa protested, pulling her face away a bit, though unable to keep herself from grinning widely. “You shouldn't do that in public you know, someone will recognize you, and you know idols aren't supposed to date...”  
  
“It's fine, it's fine!” exclaimed Honoka, grinning as well at her girlfriend's reaction. “That rule is dumb anyway, and besides, people would probably see us two girls and think we're just close friends.”  
  
“Maybe, but still. Behave yourself around people.”  
  
“Ehh? And what about where people can't see us?” Honoka had a mischievous look on her face as she said this.  
  
Tsubasa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You're already thinking about tonight?”  
  
“Who said it has to wait?” replied Honoka, winking.  
  
Tsubasa thought for a moment. “No, you're not at all brave enough for that,” she said bluntly.  
  
“Ahaha, I guess you're right about that.” Honoka gave a small laugh, seeming to try to move away from the topic.  
  
_Hmmm...it doesn't seem like you brought that up for no reason, though_ , thought Tsubasa.  
  
The girls walked into a nearby shopping center. They discussed where they wanted to go first, and Honoka ran ahead to check out the store directory and map posted on the closest information board. Tsubasa watched Honoka as she ran off.  
  
_She looks really cute today..._ , thought Tsubasa. And then she looked around her, at the ludicrous amount of people surging into the building, funneling into this or that shop. A line of clearly impatient people was starting to form behind an unknowing Honoka in the distance as she perused the directory.  
  
_There really are a lot of people here..._ , Tsubasa thought, observing the scramble around her. She took special notice of two girls walking hand-in-hand. She smiled, hoping that someday she and Honoka could be that open, unafraid of who might see them.  
  
“Tsubasaaa!” called Honoka, beckoning her over. Tsubasa sighed, and walked over to meet her girlfriend by the information board.  
  
“Honestly,” huffed Tsubasa, “Do you have to yell in public?”  
  
“Ahaha, sorry,” said Honoka. “I decided where I want to go first, though! There's a really cute clothes shop on the next floor up that I've always wanted to check out.”  
  
“Lead the way, dear.”  
  
“Ehhh? 'Dear?' You just called me 'dear?' What happened to hiding our relationship in public?” giggled Honoka as the two started walking to the closest escalator.  
  
“I can afford to be a little affectionate too, you know. And calling you 'dear' is nothing compared to a kiss.”  
  
“It was a kiss on the cheek!”  
  
“Details. Besides, I wouldn't put it past you to try to make out with me in public, Honoka.”  
  
“Wha-” Honoka started, blushing slightly. “No way, I'm not that brave, I can wait until we're at home.”  
  
After she said this, Honoka visibly bit her lower lip, which Tsubasa easily noticed.  
  
_You say that...but I think I know what's really going on in that head of yours_ , thought Tsubasa. Honoka wasn't the only one who knew her partner remarkably well. There was definitely something going on here.  
  
The girls made their way up the escalator, and into a rather cutesy-looking clothing store. A flood of pink assaulted Tsubasa's eyes. A nearby employee bowed and welcomed them with a large smile. The two girls returned the bow, and Honoka began talking excitedly to the employee. Tsubasa looked about, marveling at all the expensive-looking outfits on display, and likewise, all the clearly wealthy young girls moving swiftly among the racks. But before Tsubasa had the chance to look around any more, Honoka was already dragging her along, seeming pretty intent on the swimwear section in the back.  
  
Once there, they separated a bit, Honoka looking through all swimwear on special and building a stack of things to try on at an alarming rate. Tsubasa was on pack mule duty, holding the growing stack in her arms. Though, she didn't mind.  
  
“Don't you already have a bunch of swimsuits?” asked Tsubasa as she herself looked absentmindedly at some of the more expensive pieces on the wall. There was one, though, that suddenly caught her eye. Seeing it, a plan started forming in her head.  
  
“You can never have too many, Tsubasa- _chan_. Especially when you're an idol. We've gotta do swimsuit shoots, videos and promos pretty often you know.”  
  
“Fair enough,” conceded Tsubasa.  
  
She looked over to Honoka, who had her back turned, focused on a display of some modest two-pieces. Never one to miss an opportunity, Tsubasa grabbed the suit she'd been eyeing, and snuck it into the middle of the stack.  
  
_Perfect._  
  
Honoka kept looking for a while, the stack growing by a few more pieces. Seemingly satisfied, she walked over to Tsubasa, hoisted the stack of clothes into her hands, and started off toward the changing rooms. Tsubasa followed, with a knowing smirk on her face.  
  
What followed was for some time nothing out of the ordinary. Honoka tried on all manner of swimsuits, and Tsubasa waited nearby, leaning against the wall, scrolling through Twitter on her phone. The two chatted through the changing room door, and every once in a while Honoka would briefly step out and ask Tsubasa how this or that swimsuit looked. They all looked great to Tsubasa, of course – anything looked cute on Honoka. And Honoka, who was clearly having a good time, giggled at every compliment her girlfriend threw her way.  
  
“You're no help at all, you say everything looks good!” Honoka protested half-heartedly.  
  
“That's because it's you wearing them.”  
  
“Jeez...”  
  
And then, there was a pause. Having gone several moments now without having heard Honoka say anything, Tsubasa looked up from her phone, side-eyeing the changing room door. She was pretty sure what was going on, but decided to play dumb.  
  
“Honoka? You okay in there?”  
  
No response, though Tsubasa could hear Honoka shuffling clothes around in there.  
  
“Honoka?”  
  
“What the hell,” Honoka said from inside,”is this?”  
  
Tsubasa couldn't help but laugh a bit. “You like it?” she asked.  
  
“You snuck this into the pile, didn't you?” Honoka replied, dodging the question.  
  
“Maybe. Do you like it, though?”  
  
“I...I don't know, Tsubasa- _chan,_ it seems a bit...revealing.”  
  
Tsubasa smirked to herself, and pushed a little harder. “Well, let's see it,” she said.  
  
No response again. Tsubasa looked around. The employee who had initially helped Honoka into the changing room didn't seem to be around at the moment – she was probably off helping another customer. Tsubasa knocked on the dressing room door, and whispered, “Honoka, let me see.”  
  
Tsubasa heard the door unlatch with a weighty click, and she pulled open the door, stepping inside. Honoka was in the corner of this unusually spacious changing room, her back turned to Tsubasa. Tsubasa couldn't help but immediately rest her eyes on Honoka's shapely ass, which was barely contained by the tiny orange bikini bottom she was wearing.  
  
“Jeez, you're already staring!” whined Honoka, looking back at her girlfriend's hungry gaze. “This thing is way too small, Tsubasa- _chan_. It barely covers anything.”  
  
“It's supposed to be like that. Turn around, let me see.”  
  
“Come on, Tsubasa...”  
  
“Turn. Around.” said Tsubasa in a commanding tone.  
  
Honoka, now blushing a bright red, obeyed and turned around, showing a bikini that, indeed, barely covered anything. Tsubasa's eyes moved up and down Honoka's body, staring intensely. Honoka's body never failed to impress, but this...this was something else. The orange cups of the micro bikini's top covered little more than Honoka's nipples, her small but supple breasts otherwise threatening to spill out. And the bottom...Tsubasa licked her lips as her gaze locked on the bottom and its futile attempt to cover anything more than the bare minimum, Honoka's pussy just barely hidden from sight. The real treat, though, was that Honoka was not prepared to wear something like this – because it sat so low, a tuft of her pubic hair was visible.  
  
Tsubasa was taken aback. She'd made an important discovery today, and made a mental note to add micro bikinis to the official list of things she would from then on demand Honoka wear for her on special occasions. _Oh gods, wherever or whomever you be, thank you for this_ , thought Tsubasa, closing her eyes momentarily in reverence.  
  
“Stop staring...” said Honoka quietly.  
  
“Why?” replied Tsubasa in a honeyed voice. She approached Honoka and grabbed her by the waist, pulling their bodies together, with their faces nearly just as close. Tsubasa could feel Honoka's breath, hot and already somewhat erratic. “You look so fucking cute, why should I stop staring?”  
  
“You're just a pervert, Tsubasa- _chan_ ,” said Honoka, a nervous shaking in her voice.  
  
“So what if I am?”  
  
Tsubasa pressed herself against Honoka, pushing Honoka's back against the changing room wall. She brought her lips within millimeters of Honoka's, close enough for them to exchange breaths, but painfully far enough away that there was no kiss to be shared. And again, never one to waste an opportunity, her hand was already trailing down the soft, creamy skin of Honoka's stomach, which twitched under her girlfriend's teasing touch.  
  
“Don't,” protested Honoka in a whimper.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You'll...get the swimsuit dirty.”  
  
“Then I guess you'll have to buy it, right?”  
  
“What if we get caught?”  
  
“Come on, this is a changing room. Like, public stuff easy mode. And there's nobody around right now.”  
  
“Tsubasa...”  
  
Tsubasa glanced down. Honoka was rubbing her legs together, probably unconsciously. Tsubasa smiled knowingly.  
  
“You're wet, aren't you Honoka?”  
  
“Tsubasa, stop...”  
  
“Answer the question.”  
  
Honoka was blushing intensely by this point, her body shuddering in clear frustration. “Yes...”  
  
“You're kind of a little slut, aren't you, Honoka?”  
  
“Tsubasa, please...”  
  
“Please what?”  
  
Honoka darted her eyes away from her lover. “Don't make me say it.”  
  
At this point, Tsubasa's voice was low and forceful, with a sultry rasp that made Honoka's head spin. “I'm pretty sure at this point that you want to say it, but you want me to make you say it. In fact, I've had a hunch all day that you've been hoping for something like this, getting teased by me in public. But I'll indulge you. Say it, Honoka. Say it and maybe I'll do it.”  
  
“Please...touch me.”  
  
“Touch you?” teased Tsubasa, whose fingertips now traced over the curls of pubic hair at the edge of Honoka's bikini bottom. “Touch you where?”  
  
Honoka merely made a whining noise.  
  
“Here?” Tsubasa asked, moving her fingers in a circle in the little curls of hair. “Or maybe...here?” Her fingers moved down to Honoka's thigh, rubbing the soft flesh in the gap under Honoka's crotch, close enough to feel the heat coming off it.  
  
“My...my pussy...”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Touch my pussy, Tsubasa- _chan_...”  
  
“Hmm...no.”  
  
And before Honoka could process what had just happened, Tsubasa withdrew herself, starting toward the door.  
  
“What...? Tsubasa!”  
  
Tsubasa stopped. She turned back around quickly, pressed herself against Honoka again, this time more forcefully, pushing Honoka to the wall with an audible thud. She pressed her lips firmly to Honoka's in a wide-mouthed kiss, wasting no time as she forced her tongue into Honoka's mouth, roughly coiling it around Honoka's own tongue. Honoka could only groan into the kiss, too surprised to return it in any meaningful way, letting Tsubasa have her way with her mouth. She couldn't even close her legs in response to the sudden contractions of her insides, because Tsubasa's leg was there to stop her, Tsubasa's thigh pressing against the crotch of the micro bikini bottom, surely soiling both of them in Honoka's juices.  
  
It was a frantic kiss that seemed to last ages, but after just a short time Tsubasa pulled away again, leaving Honoka to slide against the wall and collapse onto the floor, sitting there on her rear, legs spread and twitching. She panted quietly.  
  
Tsubasa turned from her girlfriend, hand on the changing room door. “A kiss will have to do for now, love,” she said, and pushed open the door, walking out and resuming her place against the wall just outside the changing room. She pulled out her phone, and started browsing again, a wide smile on her face.  
  
After a short while, Honoka opened the door and came out, back in her initial outfit. She walked straight past Tsubasa, clutching the orange micro bikini and two other swimsuits she apparently intended to buy. Tsubasa sighed, still smiling broadly, and followed suit.  
  
Once they were walking side by side, Honoka side-eyed her girlfriend and whispered, “Tsubasa, you're horrible.”  
  
Tsubasa laughed quietly. “You were really into it, though. I bet you're a mess down there right now.”  
  
“Still! Gosh, I...if I didn't love you so much, I'd be really mad at you right now, Tsubasa- _chan_.”  
  
“Love you too, dear. Let me get these for you.”  
  
Honoka handed the swimwear over to Tsubasa, who grabbed Honoka's hand at that moment and drew close to whisper in Honoka's ear. “You're not getting much sleep tonight, though.”


End file.
